1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of optical devices, and more particularly to assembly of an optical add/drop module.
2. Description of Related Art
Fiber optics transmission is now a common platform for transporting voice, data, and images. As the demand for data carrying capacity continues to increase, optical companies are finding techniques to utilize the bandwidth of existing fiber-optic cable more efficiently. An established technique for increasing the carrying capacity of existing fiber cable is Wavelength Division Multiplexing (WDM) in which multiple information channels are independently transmitted over the same fiber using multiple wavelengths of light. In this practice, each light-wave-propagated information channel corresponds to light within a specific wavelength range or xe2x80x9cbandxe2x80x9d.
Due to the increase network traffic resulting from the use of the WDM technique, companies are designing sophisticated optical switching devices which can quickly route numerous channels among various optical communications lines. In these instances, an optical Add/Drop module is required.
Conventional solutions in manufacturing an optical switching device requires precision positioning an optical component to an assembly package. It is usually required to precision machine the package, as well as actively align an optical components. This approach is cumbersome and costly, thereby reducing the overall throughput in the quantity of manufactured devices. Accordingly, the present invention addresses these needs.
The present invention provides an apparatus for a mechanical package of a piezo-actuator based add/drop module. In one aspect of the invention, the combination of an assembly base and an optical add/drop module base provide the alignments for placing triangular prisms and a hexagonal prism. The assembly base has several sets of cylindrical pins where each set of cylindrical pins extends through the OADM base for positioning of a triangular prism or a hexagonal prism. In another aspect of the invention, a set of cylindrical pins extends through the OADM base for placement of a bimorph actuator.
Advantageously, the present invention provides an intelligent mechanical solution in solving the alignment problems associated with packaging an OADM and piezo-acututor. The invention avoids manual intensive labor in aligning triangular and hexagonal prisms. The invention further avoids using expensive techniques, such as robotic automation, to align a switching optical device.